


Personal tormentor

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris reflects on Toby's lack of trust in season four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal tormentor

I trusted you. You didn’t return the sentiment. Can’t say I blame you after all I’ve done to you, but I still won’t forgive you. It’s gone. Whatever we had you broke it when you chose to believe others above me. You tried to kill me. Twice. Cocksucker. I’ll punish you, and then maybe I’ll forgive you. I won’t harm a hair on your precious head, I’ll just kill anyone who’s ever had you, had what is mine and mine alone. Send them to hell and then wait for you when you come crawling back. You will be back for more; you always need me to punish you for your sins. I’m your personal tormentor baby. You always do enjoy being on your knees for me. I’ll see you in hell. Or you know, Oz.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for Hardtime 100.


End file.
